


No Place I'd Rather Be.

by 360loverpenguin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Did I mention how much I love the gang?, F/M, Group Bonding, Recovery, The Hidden World, Wedding, httyd 3, the cliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Hiccup never would have guessed that he would go from being the village screw-up, to village chief, to husband to the most amazing viking on all of Berk. He turned to see his friends standing a few paces behind them.The last time they had stood on this cliff together, their lives had changed forever. Ruffnut’s words from what must have been years ago echoed through his mind; “There comes a time in every viking’s life where they must give up the thing they love most.”





	No Place I'd Rather Be.

Hiccup smiled as he stood on the grassy cliff, still wearing his wedding clothes. He felt Astrid - his wife - wrap her arm around his waist as they stared off into the sunset, silently wishing their best friends could be by their sides to celebrate what Hiccup was sure was the best day of his life.

He never would have guessed that he would go from being the village screw-up, to village chief, to husband to the most amazing viking on all of Berk. He turned to see his friends standing a few paces behind them.

The last time they had stood on this cliff together, their lives had changed forever. Ruffnut’s words from what must have been years ago echoed through his mind; “There comes a time in every viking’s life where they must give up the thing they love most.”

Hiccup sighed, he just never thought it would happen this soon. He missed Toothless with every fibre of his being, but he wasn’t sad, standing here, now, surrounded by his best friends.

Life had changed since that fateful day on the cliff, they had changed. The gang had all fallen into their new roles in the village. He glanced over at Ruffnut and Snotlout, his arm wrapped around her waist. Ruffnut was training to be Berk’s next healer and, much to everyone’s surprise, was betrothed to Snotlout. He was currently working in the forge with Gobber, since Hiccup had become busy with his chiefly duties.

Ruffnut’s other half was standing to the other side of her, a sad smile dancing on his lips as he too stared longingly across the water. Tuffnut now worked alongside Astrid; his duties mostly consisting of various patrol routes and defensive systems around New Berk. Well, that and constantly annoying Astrid. Hiccup laughed to himself, some things would never change.

He turned to his other side, watching as Fishlegs fidgeted with the leather-bound notebook in his hands. He had taken over teaching many of the younger vikings in the village, and Hiccup knew he was planning a much anticipated trip to Berserker Island next month.

“I wish you could see this, bud.” Hiccup whispered, his voice hardly travelling over the sounds of the waves far below the edge of the rocky cliff. Astrid squeezed his hand, she didn’t have to hear his words to know he was thinking the same thing as the rest of them.

“Group hug!” Tuff yelled, pulling his friends together into a tight embrace. Hiccup laughed as he returned the hug, there was no place he would rather be than right here.

Sometimes change, is for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! This is a pretty short story I wrote around 2 o'clock last night. Any constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
